


Karaoke Night

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, I ship this so hard, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by baconluver69: A prompt where Gavin says that Michael hates him and Michael feels guilty about all of the insults and teasing, so he makes it his mission to prove to Gavin that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

"God damn it, Gavin," Michael cursed, turning to his boyfriend. "The heist was going so well, why did you have to fuck it up??" Gavin looked at his desk, guilt and hurt clear on his face.

"I-I’m sorry Michael, I didn’t mean-"

"Really? You didn’t mean to blow everybody up? Are you sure? You seem to do that a lot lately!" he raged, much to everyone’s surprise. They had never seen Michael this angry over a Let’s Play before. 

"I’m sorry I’m such a fuck-up. I can see why you hate me," Gavin quietly muttered into the microphone before taking off his equipment and walking out the door. Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Okay what the fuck is wrong with you?" snapped Geoff, having stopped the recording. "Why are you such a dick to him? He didn’t mean to mess up; hell, we’ve all messed up a Let’s Play at one point or another. That’s no reason to get that pissed off at him. Save that rage for your Rage Quits, man." 

Michael suddenly felt guilty, the weight of what Gavin said heavy in his mind. “Does… does he really think I hate him?” 

"I guess so. Lately all you’ve done is bitch at him; I would think you hated me too," added Ryan. 

"Damn it," he muttered, taking off his headphones. He put his head in his hands and groaned. "I don’t hate him; I love him with all my heart. He’s my boi."

"Then show him," Jack suggested. "Show him how much you care. You haven’t been doing much of that lately and he probably really needs it right now."

"But… how?"

Ray shrugged. “You’ll think of something. You know, if you want Gavin to forgive you.”

Michael sat there for a while, tuning the others out as he thought about his boyfriend. They had met at a karaoke night in a bar a while ago, Lindsay having dragged Michael there in order to get him to have some fun. Geoff had brought Gavin along because they were having a boys night out. 

Michael had had a few drinks and was slowly loosening up, and somehow Lindsay talked him into getting behind the microphone and singing. He sang ‘Here Without You’ by Three Doors Down, until the machine stopped working. Gavin, thinking the drunken man was cute, picked up a guitar on the stage and played the rest of the song acoustically. 

The rest was history.

Michael was suddenly struck with an idea. 

—

Throughout the next couple of days, he recruited others in the office to help make his plan work. Gavin wouldn’t even talk to him, let alone look at him, and that hurt Michael deep down inside. 

On Friday, as he and Gavin left the office, they walked to their car in silence. Michael got in the driver’s side and Gavin in the passenger’s side,still not speaking. Michael turned the key in the engine - but the car failed to start. He tried a few more times, acting more and more panicked with each attempt.

"What’s wrong with the car?" asked Gavin, finally speaking to him for the first time in three days.

"I - I don’t know; it worked fine this morning." He had Ryan mess with the car, taking out a part needed for it to run. He would reinstall it later. Gavin sighed and ran a hand over his face, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"I guess we better start walking then." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lindsay and Geoff drove by, noticing the two men. 

"You guys need a ride?" asked Geoff from the driver’s seat. Lindsay looked with concern at the pair,sending a wink in Michael’s direction when Gavin wasn’t looking. 

"Yeah that would be top," Gavin said in an annoyed tone, hopping in the vehicle. Michael got in on the other side behind Geoff and they sped off. 

"So we were going to go to the pub tonight, seeing as it’s karaoke night. Are you guys hungry?" asked Lindsay, turning to face us.

"Starving-"

"Not really-"

"Well we’re hungry so I guess you guys can just come with us and have a water or something," she said, keeping up the perky act. Gavin scowled next to Michael as Michael secretly grinned to himself. 

When they arrived they hopped from the car and walked inside, the sound of bad karaoke filling their ears as delicious scents filled their nostrils. “Maybe I’m a little hungry,” admitted Gavin, claiming a table near the front. 

They ordered their food and beverages and sat in an awkward silence for a while. Michael kicked Lindsay in the shin and she jumped. “So Gavin, Michael has something he wants to say to you.” 

Gavin didn’t look in Michael’s direction but shifted a bit so he would know he was listening. “Yeah?”

Michael took one of Gavin’s hands in his own. “Gavin Free, I love you. I didn’t mean to get so upset at you the other day. I don’t hate you and never could hate you.”

Gavin pulled his hands away, still not looking at him. “Then why do you yell at me all the time, and say such hurtful things? There’s only so much shit I can take, you know.”

He could tell Gavin still didn’t believe him. After downing a few drinks, everyone (except Geoff - he was the driver of the night) loosened up. Even Gavin seemed to be in better spirits, although he spent more time talking to Lindsay and Geoff than Michael.

Time to put the last part of his plan in motion. 

He got up from his chair, swaying a little, and drunkenly walked to the stage. “I d-dedicate this s-song to the love of my life, Gavin Free. He’s mad at me right now, but I’m hoping this will remind him of how we m-met and why we fell in love.”

A familiar tune filled Gavin’s ears and his eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn’t the same song Michael sang when they first met, but it was better, filled with more love and emotion. 

When Michael got to the chorus he walked off the stage with the microphone and grabbed Gavin’s hands, looking him in the eyes.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you,_  
darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you  
for a thousand years; I’ll love for a   
thousand more.

The music cut out suddenly, just as it did with their first meeting, and someone shoved a second microphone in Gavin’s face. “But- but I don’t sing.”

"Its not the ability that counts; it’s the emotion behind it," Michael said to his love, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"I’m really glad you don’t hate me, Micoo." His accented name filled his stomach with butterflies - the same way it did when they first met.

"I could never hate you, Gavin."


End file.
